To be a Hero
by aveshetta
Summary: Just a simple wish, an honest soul, a desire to save people, hope for a better future, hoping his presence will change something, and he will be, a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this to improve my english,just don't expect it to be perfect and you know when you have too much free time and reading too much you tend to write a story .**

* * *

 **(1st POV)**

This is a major change in my life, I don't know if it's good or bad… it's really unbelievable , I knew it , I have a bad premonition when I was sent to Atlas to investigate Spring Maiden . Well, my luck always down rooted bitch in the first place.

There was a rumor, that Spring Maiden spotted in Atlas. It's just one night, I was frustrated, for six month, SIX FREAKING MONTH! I never find a lead to where Spring Maiden is.

"come on Qrow , you need to rest , drinking yourself to half-dead in a strip club will get us nowhere" I heard a woman voice from behind me

"Nah..*hic* Whiskey will make *hic* my brain work faster*hic*" I said between breath.

I heard a sigh "I will take you to the hotel" she slump my hand over her shoulder "I swear I can feel Glynda death-stare from Beacon"

"Ha! It's been 3 years you live with us and still afraid of that old woman?" I snort "Wimp"

Oh if you didn't notice, she is my partner on this mission, one of our watchmen .. or watchwomen in this case , Lily Amadea, she has long beautiful hair with white color like her namesake, mesmerizing purple eyes, and a body that will make any model on Remnant envious .

But don't be fooled by her appearance, she is beautiful, yes, but deadly at the same time. It was one time, a thug that trying touch her asset, and before the thug knows what happen, he already flying through the nearest store, Oum help that poor soul.

"We already here Qrow, get your ass to your bed by yourself!" I guess she really burdened by this mission "And I'm NOT coming here to become your freaking babysitter!"

"Calm down, it's not like I'm being drunk will affect the mission cause, I'm, always, drunk" I said with my hand on the wall to help me walk. Huh I guess I drink too much.

"Yeah but this is on a whole different level!" she scream on my ear but still help me walk to the bed.

Heh , she still care even when she is mad .

Now I see her face up close, she really gorgeous, I slip my arm between her armpit making both of us falling to bad.

"What are you doing?! You know that now it's not the right time to do something like this ! WE,ARE,ON,MISSION!" she said trying to be intimidating but her blush gave it away.

"What am I doing? I'm doing what every single man on remnant would do in a hotel with a woman, especially as beautiful as you" I said, while stroking her cheek and our faces is so close that I can feel her breath .

"You are drunk." She said with deadpanned eyes.

"No kidding Sherlock." I said with my own .

From there, I let my desire take over myself. I just can't control it , and the alcohol didn't help me either.

 **1 Month later**

After our investigation in Atlas, Lily never call me or even send a message, I tried to contact her but she never answer it or even reply my message.

Even when I'm asking to the Mighty Wizard if she was on a mission, he just said "she will call you in due time" with no emotion even Glynda just death-staring at me.

I swear if she has Eyes based semblance or Silver eyes like summer I swear I will be a puddle right now .

Now here I am, on my favorite sofa while drinking you-know-what is it , in my humble house .

*knock knock

Now this is rare, someone coming to my house, I knew this isn't Tai , cause he won't bother knock , he would just barge in, and Raven never visit since she left for the tribe.

*knock knock

"Yeah yeah hold your horse will ya!?"

I grab my weapon preparing for the worst , slightly opening door when I see who is the unkown visitor.

"It's about time you show up! Damn, 1 month, you've been gone for 1 month" I hold my hand on my heart "you make me hurt" I said with sly smile.

Yeah the unkown visitor is no other than Lily, I greet her with usual joke and she always laugh or answer back with her own joke.

But this time is different, she just staring at me with solemn expression, and it seem contemplating ,if coming here was the right idea .

"…okay now , what's wrong you seem…. troubled" cautiously I said with grave tone, cause I know when the time to fooling around or to be serious, and you don't want fooling around when she is serious.

"…Qrow .. I'm…" I feel the time stop, like in slow motion, I even feel my heartbeat racing . it feels like she is trying to drop a bomb.

"Pregnant" My eyes widen by the sudden revelation, and there is only two words that came out from my mouth.

"…Oh Oum…"


	2. Chapter 2

****I'm writing this to improve my english,just don't expect it to be perfect and you know when you have too much free time and reading too much you tend to write a story .****

 **Disclaimer : I don't own RWBY, all credit goes to Roosterteeth.**

* * *

It's been 9 months since the sudden declaration from my wife that she is pregnant.

Yes… wife… I married Lily. I was panicked, I'm not prepared for the sudden declaration, don't know what to do, there is only someone who could I ask for advice .

My best friend, partner and leader of the team .

Then I told her everything , even the event from Atlas .

"Marry her" Summer said flatly to my face .

"I can't marry anyone, you know how my semblance works ! it will just bring her misfortune"

"SHE, IS, PREGNANT!" She scream between breath, I never thought she could be this scary "And now" she point to my chest "She is your responsibility!"

"But-"

"No Buts! Be a man and marry her, just maybe, if you have a child you will quit drinking that disgusting liquid" then she open the main door gesturing me to leave.

Huh, I guess it's time for plan B, I will go to Mistral and fi-

"And don't you dare running away, Lily is my best friend, or I will hunt you to the end of Remnant if you do"

I curse to myself, forgetting that Summer can read me like an open book, glancing to the corner of the room I see Tai smirk at me while silently mouthing "You will know what I feel"

I was prepared for the worst, someone like me, who always doing mission, need to stay in one place, it's like a bad dream.

But no, for the first time, I'm content with my life, being a teacher in Signal is… troublesome to say the least.. But when I came home and see my wife waiting in the kitchen while making dinner and say "Welcome home" make my heart warm, cursing to myself why I didn't marry her sooner.

And now here I am pacing back and forth worrying my wife on the lounge .

"For Oum sake crow, just sit down and calm down. I have two daughter and I speaking from experience" I heard Tai speak

"How can I be calm?! Lily just 9 month pregnant ! now she is on delivery! Early childbirth !" I run my fingers trough my hair "what if there is something wrong with my child for fuck sake."

"Lily is a strong huntress and you are too. I pretty sure that your child is gonna be okay." He place his hand on my shoulder "And Yang will have a little brother"

".. I hope so" I slump into the chair tired from the tension .

Suddenly , the door on the labour room open and a nurse come out

"How is my child?! Is he okay?! Does he has any abnormalities?! What about my wife?!"

The nurse just smile at me "Don't worry your wife is safe"

*sigh relieved by the news I slump myself again on the chair

"But your child he is-"

Before she finish the sentence I let myself enter the room, and there, I see my wife with a small bundle on her hands stroking it gently .

A small baby… Too small even for a newborn baby, he has midnight blue hair not like Lily light blue.

The odd thing is, he is not crying .

I hurry myself to the bed, when I see he is still breathing , I heave a sigh of relief again.

"..So what is wrong with my child aside he is still alive ?" I ask the nurse while not taking my eyes off from the little bundle .

"We already check his body, and there is nothing wrong , he is a healty baby beside his small body" She take breath "But there is problem with his brain-"

Tears flown from Lily eyes, I hug her with one hand to give her some comfort

"Premature birth can lead to long-term intellectual and developmental disabilities for babies. These are problems with how the brain works. They can cause a person to have trouble or delays. Problem with learning, focusing on one thing or focusing too much on something get-"

"Give me the short explanation" I demand sharply, my patience is already at its limit.

"there is a possibility that he has autism"

I hug Lily tighter to make her calm, because she start shaking, I take the baby from her, she begin crying softly trying not to wake up the baby.

"But that just a possibility ..right?"

"….Yes" the nurse answer with lack of confidence .

I knew that was just a wishful thinking from me. I turn to Lily.

"Hey.. it's okay , he just have some… " I ponder trying to find the right word "disadvantage but it will not stop him to become a great man, and that just a possibility"

She wipe her eyes "yes .. he wiil become a great man he destined to be" a small smile grace her face

"and he still need a name, why don't you give her a name"

"Why me?" she ask perplexed by the sudden privilege

"Well you are his mom right"

"Then, his name will be… Byan, Byan Branwen."

"What is that mean ?"

"It mean star in the darkness, when all hope is gone, he will become the star, that shine to guide us from the darknesss"

"Perfect" satisfied with the name

 **3 years later**

My fear was proven true. Byan it's proven has an disorder.

By 6 months: No big smiles or other warm, joyful expressions

By 9 months: No back-and-forth sharing of sounds, smiles, or other facial expressions

By 12 months: Lack of response to name

By 12 months:No babbling or "baby talk"

By 12 months: No back-and-forth gestures, such as pointing, showing, reaching, or waving

By 16 months:No spoken words

By 24 months: No meaningful two-word phrases that don't involve imitating or repeating

His red eyes (like me) always focusing on some specific object .

Grass on the outside, wheels of a toy cars, and repeats the same actions or movements over and over again, such as flapping hands, rocking, or twirling .

But Lily never gave up on him, she always trying to make him talk, laugh, or play .

Me too, I take him to vale to see if he needs a fresh air .

But his eyes just locked on the road, he find an interest on the road, it's like the road just more important than anything .

Back then I nearly give up , you see, the world does work in mysterious ways. judging by common sense, this was an unbelivable result .

I was back from my duty in Signal, I open the front door.

"I'm hom-"

"Ssshhhhh!" Suddenly Lily put a hand on my mouth, and made a gesture by placing one finger on her lips to make me quite.

Puzzled, trying to understand what's going on,I roam my eyes to the living room, then I see my son is watching…. a tv.

You see, maybe it's something normal for a child watching a tv, but not my son, he always twirling for no reasons or sleep all the time .

On the tv is .. oh it's Infinity Kid, basically it's a show about mini huntsman fighting Grimm and arresting the bad guy .

Suddenly Byan eyes land on me, or to be specific my cape . I raise my eyebrow and point at my cape, he just nod.

I silently undid my cape and walk up to my Little Dove, while Lily just watching us like a kid just met her idol with big smile plastered on her face .

He take my cape and struggle trying to wear it on himself.

I chuckle to myself and help him to wear it.

It looks like he is not wearing a cape, but a blanket, because how small his size is.

"I…." he spoke.. for three years of his life, he never said anything just cry.

I glance at Lily to make sure I'm not dreaming, and coincidentally she glances at me too, mouth agape not believing herself .

I strained my ears to make sure I don't miss anything, and I will never forget what he said for the rest of my life.

"Want to be..."his voice is unwavering and his gaze is sharp" A Hero"


End file.
